


Без сомнений

by Mika_Dawnray



Series: Непонятный мир [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_Dawnray/pseuds/Mika_Dawnray
Summary: Пятый курс. Возвращение Волдеморта. Убийство Седрика. Нападение дементоров. Суд и угроза исключения из Хогвартса. Недоверие и нападки друзей. Как отразится всё это на взаимоотношениях Гарри с Драко? Смогут ли они сохранить свой сокрытый ото всех мир?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Непонятный мир [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895554
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Без сомнений

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах: только посредством ссылок на лично мной опубликованные тексты.  
> © Mika Dawnray

Гарри отходит от Луны с её подопечными фестралами и чувствует, как в груди тает та тяжесть, которую, как оказалось, он сам туда и затолкал. Луна права. Враг сделал всё, чтобы растоптать его морально, а Гарри, как дурак, с лёгкостью поддался. Размяк, разозлился, от друзей сбежал! На Драко бросился, как пёс цепной! Хотя тут уже не только его вина. Драко иногда — вообще-то довольно часто — переигрывает со своей неприязнью. И, в целом, они оба к этому привыкли, но всё же надо ведь понимать, когда Гарри просто не в состоянии оценить его гениальную актёрскую игру!

Гарри останавливается. Он и не заметил, что зашёл так далеко. Просто шёл за фестралом, а потом Луна... Ему казалось, он встретил её, едва войдя в лес. Но сейчас перед ним лишь дебри и ни одного просвета, который говорил бы о том, что лес скоро закончится. Тем не менее Гарри точно знает, в какую сторону идти, поэтому просто продолжает путь.

Он снова задумывается о Драко и о том, как всё изменилось с тех пор, как в этом самом лесу они заключили свой странный договор о не менее странной дружбе. Гарри улыбается. Да уж! Та ещё дружба у них получилась! Он не видел Драко всё лето, и сейчас, когда навалившиеся проблемы дали ему небольшую передышку, Гарри снова ощущает, как сильно соскучился. А первое, что сделал Драко в этом году, это спровоцировал его на безобразный выплеск гнева в свою сторону!

Слишком глубоко погрузившись в свои воспоминания и связанные с ними чувства, Гарри упускает из виду окружающую реальность. Он спотыкается на кочке, шипит, пытаясь вернуть себе равновесие, и не успевает вовремя заметить чёрную тень, вихрем метнувшуюся к нему. Тень хватает его за руку, зажимает рот и затаскивает в заросли густо разросшегося, высоченного кустарника. Внутри зарослей обнаруживается дерево и достаточно свободный пятачок земли, сосредоточенный вокруг его небольшого, но крепкого ствола. Гарри снова запинается и, воспользовавшись этим, освобождает руку из захвата, выдёргивает палочку и уже начинает произносить заклинание, когда ловит взгляд знакомых серых глаз.

— Совсем сдурел?! — орёт Гарри на остаточном испуге и с силой отталкивает Драко от себя. — Я же мог!.. Я же чуть!..

— Да не страшно, я уже начинаю привыкать к твоему новому увлечению кидаться на меня вражиной, — язвит Драко.

Гарри смотрит на него, переводя дыхание.

— Ты сам виноват, — уже спокойнее ворчит он, убирая палочку.

— Да неужели?

— Именно так! Хоть иногда думай прежде, чем делать!

— Да что я сделал-то?! — раздражается Драко.

— «Удивляюсь, что Министерство всё ещё позволяет тебе гулять на свободе, Поттер! Подозреваю, что в Азкабане уже есть камера с твоим именем!» — изображает его Гарри со всеми соответствующими интонациями, вспоминая ту злополучную сцену возле Хогвартс-экспресса. — Ты мог не лезть ко мне со своими издёвками хотя бы в такой момент!

— В самом деле?! А что, скажи на милость, я мог ещё? Как мне было подобраться к тебе хоть на пару секунд? Я пытался, между прочим! Но ты меня дважды не заметил! А увидел только тогда, когда я нос к носу нас столкнул! Мне что с тобой в такой ситуации надо было сделать? Засосать? Было бы лучше?

Гарри молчит. Хмурится. Драко вроде бы прав. Гарри тогда и правда никого вокруг не видел. Он понимает всё, о чём говорит Драко. Понимает, но чувствует совсем другое.

— Я не знаю, что лучше. Я просто устал, — выдыхает он. 

— От меня? — тоже тихо говорит Драко. Никто из них не хочет слышать этих слов. И уж тем более произносить их.

Гарри сжимает челюсти так сильно, что становится больно. Он снова тяжело дышит и никак не может решить, что ответить. Что будет правдой? 

Но его молчание тоже достаточно красноречиво, и Драко просто срывается с места. Он огибает дерево, выбирается из зарослей и идёт прочь.

В груди всё перехватывает. Воздух в очередной раз отказывается поддаваться отчаянным вдохам. Гарри накрывает паникой. И он бежит следом. 

Догоняет быстро: Драко сбросил скорость и шёл, совсем не торопясь уйти. Гарри хватает его за мантию и только тогда понимает, что, если когда-нибудь не сможет за неё схватиться, просто утонет.

— Стой! — хрипит он на грани слышимости. Мерлин, как он, оказывается, боится его ухода! — Драко! Куда ты идёшь?! Куда ты... Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я просто... Всё так... 

— Я уже понял, что ты устал. Скажи что-нибудь новое, если хочешь меня остановить. Я больше не буду за тобой бегать, Поттер. Если не хочешь... 

— Я не справлюсь без тебя! — перебивает его Гарри, повысив голос. — Я и не захочу справляться! Да, я устал! Я... Я чуть не вылетел из Хогвартса, Драко! Мне никто не верит, я сам никому не верю! Но ты... Если не станет тебя...

Гарри замолкает, а Драко не сводит с него взгляд. Ждёт.

— И что же будет, если не станет меня? Не полегчает? — спокойно осведомляется он.

И Гарри разжимает пальцы на его мантии. Руки опускаются.

— Ты правда так думаешь? Что мне полегчает?

— Я не знаю. Ты мне скажи.

Гарри смотрит в его глаза: там нет того спокойствия, что сочится со словами. Драко тоже на взводе.

— Ты нужен мне. Очень. Я сейчас чуть не задохнулся там, за деревом, когда ты ушёл. — Так просто. И совсем не страшно. — Прости. Я такой эгоист, раз ты до сих пор этого не понял. Но так было всегда! С самого начала и, если бы ты хоть раз тогда не пришёл за мной, я прибежал бы сам.

Драко всё ещё молчит, и Гарри становится страшно. Страшнее прежнего. А вдруг сам Драко устал от «них»? Вдруг ему только и нужен был вот такой повод, чтобы всё наконец закончить? А Гарри тут со своими признаниями всё ему порушил!..

Разогнать себя до очередной паники Гарри не успевает.

Драко тянет его к себе, крепко прижимает и жадно целует.

Гарри тоже хватается за него, горячо отвечает. Он так скучал! Так, что теперь даже обнимать, даже вот так сильно — мало! Гарри вжимается в него и чуть не стонет от того, что ближе быть уже, кажется, невозможно, а ему всё ещё это нужно, чтобы чувствовать его… просто чувствовать. Драко запускает озябшие руки под его мантию, с нажимом оглаживает бока, заставляя содрогаться от холода, который чувствуется даже сквозь рубашку. А потом снова тащит в те заросли. В этот раз Гарри не сопротивляется — уведи его Драко сейчас куда-нибудь далеко-далеко отсюда, он даже не спросил бы, куда они идут, он бы просто шёл за ним. Внутри мешанины из кустов Драко прижимает его к дереву. И снова целует. В этот раз дольше, распаляясь всё сильнее. Затем он переходит на шею, кусает у самого плеча. Гарри шипит от боли. Драко снова отрывается от него. Смотрит в глаза своими горячечно-тёмными — и расстёгивает его брюки. 

— Здесь холодно, — выдыхает Гарри невпопад. Изо рта и правда вырывается пар. 

— Тебе холодно? — спрашивает Драко, удивлённо вздёргивая брови. 

— Не знаю, — неуверенно отвечает Гарри, отмечая, что и правда, холод их сейчас не трогает, он где-то там, снаружи. 

— Я это исправлю, — говорит Драко и стаскивает брюки с его бёдер. 

Не мешкая ни секунды, он берёт пальцами — вовсе уже не холодными — мошонку, а горячим нетерпеливым ртом заглатывает член. Сразу глубоко и жадно. Гарри сипло шипит и хватается за ствол дерева позади себя. Пальцы больно, кора бугристая, остро впивающаяся в кожу, но это проносится фоном.

Драко быстро доводит его до оргазма. Он порывист и как-то отчаянно горяч. Он не бывает таким во время их обычных игр. И Гарри уже начинает перенимать его настроение, когда оно вдруг меняется: Драко задирает его рубашку и мягко целует в живот. Несколько раз. Тепло и мокро. Гарри отпускает дерево, пальцы сводит, а руки дрожат. Драко расстёгивает свои брюки. Усаживается на корягу, торчащую из земли под самым кустом, разводит ноги в стороны и освобождает свой стояк — потемневший уже член приглашающе подрагивает. 

— Давай скорее, неудобно здесь! — ворчит Драко, и Гарри понимает, что завис, засмотревшись.

Не теряя больше времени, он наконец позволяет ослабевшим ногам подкоситься. Садится между ног Драко и смакующим длинным движением языка проводит по всей длине от яичек до головки, сразу забирая её в рот. Прикрывает глаза на пару мгновений, наслаждаясь слегка уже забытым ощущением гладкой тёплой кожи и вкуса на языке. Но Гарри не забыл, как любит он, поэтому открывает глаза и начинает сосать, изредка глядя на не сводящего с него взгляд Драко.

Драко тоже слишком возбуждён, чтобы держаться долго. Кончает он обильно, глядя на то, как сперма повисает на лице Гарри. Это он тоже любит. И заляпанные очки Гарри снимать не торопится, давая ему насладиться зрелищем.

— Я скучал, — хмыкает Драко, сам снимает с него очки и, наклонившись, целует чувствительно опухшие губы.

Гарри вкладывает ответ в поцелуй, чтобы Драко понял, что скучал не только он.

Отстранившись, Драко затаскивает его на ту же корягу, куда уселся сам. Даёт вытереть лицо, обнимает со спины и, уткнувшись носом куда-то за ухо, замирает. 

Какое-то время они сидят молча. 

— Мне страшно, — наконец тихо говорит Гарри. Драко сильнее сжимает его в объятиях, но молчит. Гарри тоже замолкает. — Я видел в Министерстве твоего отца. Когда шёл на суд, — продолжает он спустя какое-то время. — Мне так хотелось увидеть тебя рядом с ним. Хотя бы увидеть. — Драко прижимается губами к его шее. — Мне казалось, весь мир против меня. Абсолютно весь.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так.

— Теперь знаю. Луна помогла мне прозреть.

— Ах, Луна! — восклицает Драко.

— Не начинай, — просит Гарри. — Она просто сказала кое-что. Ничего такого, но оно как подзатыльник сработало.

— Ладно. Подзатыльник я простить могу, — усмехается Драко.

— Можно подумать, у меня есть время на что-то другое или желание на кого-то другого! — Гарри разворачивается так, чтобы смотреть на Драко. — У нас ведь получится? — очень тихо, почти шёпотом спрашивает он, немного помолчав.

— Да, — просто, но уверенно отвечает Драко, не дожидаясь пояснений. Очевидно, он думал о том же. — Если ты не будешь сомневаться.

— Я не буду! Сегодня… я...

— Ты был дурак, — улыбается Драко, и Гарри улыбается в ответ. Ему вдруг становится так легко! Они обязательно смогут! Они сохранят свой непонятный мир, скреплённый совершенно дурацким договором, до конца. Каким бы этот конец ни был. — И когда всё это закончится, я разорву наш договор, — будто снова прочитав его мысли, говорит Драко. Гарри замирает. Казалось, у него уже нет сил пугаться, но, видимо, лишь казалось. Он смотрит на Драко, не находя слов. Опять. — Потому что пункт о сокрытии наших отношений окончательно перестанет меня устраивать, — недовольно заканчивает Драко, показательно ёрзая на несомненно неудобной коряге, а Гарри кидается на него с целью придушить уже наконец этого невыносимого издевателя!


End file.
